Unlucky boy
by yaya-chii
Summary: Midorima Shintarou hasn't been always obsessed with Oha-asa or has he? This is a story of how this horoscope-idiot became one.


"Hey,hey did your Oha-asa obsession started?".

"Hmm…I think it started when I was about eight years do you ask Takao?".

"Well, I was just curious haha.I thought you were obsessed with horoscopes since you were born."

"Of course not,Takao!There's no way a baby would know something delicate as Oha-asa!"

Once upon a time there was a green-haired boy named Midorima was a very cute boy with great brains and weathy background, but he had one boy was borned with a serious case of misfortune.

In fact the day he was born Japan was attacked by a tsunami and since then unfortunate events started to come one after Midorima household suddenly burned when the boy attempted to say hisfirst family's hospital flooded when he first of the Midorima's personal limousine exploded when he tried to walk.

Shintarou's parents thought that their sons' misfortune would cease once he started to go to school, but no such the boy step a foot on the kindergarden's building it suddenly snowed, even if it was still spring, but it was not just some ordinary snowing nonono…, it was a snowstorm like **a frikin' snowstorm in a one frikin' spring day!**

Those were the major accidents, but every day, no like every hour or minutes? Seconds, maybe?Midorima Shintarou would always have small incidents one after another.

Today was just another day for the unfortunate he was heading to school, he was nearly crushed by a truck, a cat scratched his face while attempting to get his bentou(maybe there was fish in there), his backpack fell into the mud, the toaster got burnt when he toasted some toast(by the way the toast was perfectly golden brown when it got out of the ?Don't ask me..), a flowerpot fell into his head and finally a whole salmon was thrown onto his face(?)

Shintarou was unlucky he know that perfectly well, but he wished something, someone would appear out of nowere and take him out of his tried everything from exorcism to summoning different creatures(how!?), but none of them seem to function against his bad luck.

"There is a lady who does fortune telling near the new bakery shop" some girl said loudly to her bunch of friends.

"Eh..but I don't believe in those" the other one said laughing to the girl.

'Fortune telling huh…I haven't tried that one yet' thought Shintarou looking at the bunch of girls.

And so after getting hit by a baseball and other unfortunate incidents later he decided to go to the said lady after school.

He opened the door of the shop and he was greeted immediately by an old woman with a black cape holding a crystal old lady looked like those witches from fairy other normal eight year old would freak out and escape, but Shintarou didn' what's normal for him anyway? His life was in fact full of abnormalities that none amused him stared at the old lady greeting her politely.

"My, my welcome little tell me what brings you here?" the lady said as she gestured Shintarou to sit down.

"Well, I have been unlucky since the day I was born and I was wondering if you could help me"

"Is that so then lend me both of your hands"

Shintarou immediately gave her his a few minutes of waiting, with the old lady going berserck and doing some weird position while dancing Michael Jackson's Triller in the middle of it, by the way, the lady finally spoke.

"There will be a faithful encounter that will change your whole even a KagaKuro or an AoKise faithful meeting, NO! It's much more intense!"

"HUH? KagaKuro? AoKise? What the hell! Yaoi!?"(a little boy knowing yaoi…the world is )

"Yes a very important encounter hmmmm….it will happen tomorrow at 7.00 a.m. , in the kitchen hmmm…..anyway tomorrow breakfast will be miso soup with mackerel and rice hmmm…."

"Who cares about that!"

"Oh, sorry! I analized the future a bit too detailed hehe."

"…."

**Tomorrow 7 a.m**

After yesterday's fortune telling that was not really in any way Shintarou decided to try and go to the kitchen at the said , he has to go there for breakfast anyway so what harm it will make going to the said place ten minutes early.

Greeting the maid that was cooking he sat quietly to his chair and since he has nothing to do, he decided to watch TV.

And there the faithful meeting -asa and Midorima Shintarou suddenly combined(maybe OhaMido or MidoOha?), a perfect chemistry was born.

Yes, after watching Oha-asa and following what it said Shitarou's life changed from the unlucky boy to the luckiest one in the world.

"….and that was when I encountered Oha-asa"

"….HAHAHAHA! Shin-chan, I couldn't belive it HAHAHAHA! WTF chemistry? HAHAHAHAH! Good story by the way Pffff…"

"You should just shut up, was you who insisted that I tell you the story behind me and Oha-asa".

"Yeah, "the boy said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes."Anyway Shin-chan from the way you described your relationship with Oha-asa it was like you were telling me that you are having an ! _The story behind me and Oha-asa_…HAHAHA! Shin-chan is cheating on me HAHAHA!"

Suddenly the black haired boy was quieted by a pair of lips landing on his.

"There's no way I would cheat on you and besides even if I didn't encounter Oha-asa I'm pretty sure that my luck would have changed automatically once I meet you".

**Hehee. This was really fun to write xD. Anyway the last part was really random.I just wanted to put some yaoi coz' you know we're all fujoshi's here haha .**

**Bonus:**

**Yaya-chan:So Witch-san how did you found out that Midorima-kun's life would change after watching Oha-asa?**

**Witch-san:Huh?! That unlucky boy is not unlucky anymore? I was just imitating an American fortune teller and spouted some nonsense when I look at his would have known that my acting would change that boy's life haha!**

**Yaya-chan: …..**


End file.
